Train Rumors
by A Ginger named Heather Lee
Summary: There are rumors of Katniss and Peeta sleeping together on the train. As things unfold, does Katniss learn about her feelings for Peeta? My first fanfiction ever so please be nice! Rated T to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfic Ever! Please enjoy!

I don't own anything… sadly.

Every night of the Victory tour I have woken up with nightmares. At first, when I would wake up I would tiptoe into Peeta's room to find comfort in his arms. Now I sneak in there every night after dinner. Yesterday, I couldn't focus on anything other than Peeta

and losing him. I woke up and he wasn't there with me. Still in my pajamas, I frantically

searched the train. I didn't get very far until I ran into Effie,"Katniss I've been looking

everywhere for you! Come with me to breakfast everyone has already started eating."

When she said 'everyone' I was thinking Peeta would be there. She grabbed my wrist and

started pulling me to the dinning area. When we I arrive Peeta isn't there so I sit across

from Cinna. His eyes meet mine and he gives me a look that says, 'What's wrong?' I realize my hair isn't brushed, I'm wearing my pajamas, and I'm completely tense. I shake my head and silently sip my water. I sit at breakfast for ten minutes like this until I see Peeta walk down the hallway. Effie stops eating and looks up at him, "Your late." She says as she glares at him. I didn't care about what Effie had said, I just cared that he was there. I flew out of my seat and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I could feel all eyes in the room on us, even the avoxes. Peeta seems a little shocked but still carefully puts his arms around me. He whispers in my ear, "Katniss I was just in the shower, don't worry." I give a slight nod and let go of his waist but quickly grab his hand instead.

I didn't leave Peeta's side for the rest of the day. After dinner I need to take a shower but still refused to have him near so I took a shower in his room. I undressed leisurely and stepped into the shower. I push some of the buttons on the wall that selected a light setting for the water and an assortment lavender smelling soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. The warm water was relaxing and seemed to calm me a bit. As I stepped out of the shower and a realization hits me… I don't have anything to change into. I wrap myself in a towel and stick the top half of my body through the door. I see Peeta lookup at me from his place on the bed and blush. I blush too. "Peeta," I say shyly. "Can I borrow something to wear? I forgot my clothes." He smiles, "Sure." Then he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a t-shirt big enough to fit me like a short nightgown. He then hands me the shirt. "Thanks." I say. "No problem."

I go back into the bathroom and slipped on the shirt Peeta had given me. Even though it was big, it was really comfortable. Then I brushed my hair and braided it into my signature braid. I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Peeta. He stands up as soon as I sit down, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." As he walked to the bathroom I took the time to really look at him. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and no shirt. I can see his prosthetic leg at the bottom of his pants leg and the scars on the upper half of his body. I'm ashamed of my scars but Peeta doesn't seem to care the I can see them. Behind the scars you can see he is… well…hot. He is very muscular and fit. Then he closes the bathroom door and I lay down on the bed, resting my head on one of his pillows. _Maybe I do like Peeta. _Would it be such a bad thing? I mean he loves me more than I could ever imagine. Or was he acting like I had been during the games? Then the bathroom door opened and Peeta stepped out. He lays down beside me on the bed. He undoes my braid and starts playing with my hair. It's so relaxing that he is putting me to sleep without realizing it. Seconds from sleep he whispers in my ear,"I love you." Then I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up my head is resting on Peeta's chest, rising and falling with his breath. I look up at him and he's already awake. "No nightmares?" He asks. "No nightmares." I say, smiling. Then, I remember, Peeta told me he loves me last night. He wasn't acting. I feel glad that he wasn't acting. My eyes meet his and I close the space between us, kissing him. This isn't like all of those meaningless kisses that we have shared on the Victory Tour. This kiss is like the one that we shared in the cave. It made me want more, want to never stop kissing him. Then, all of the sudden the door flew open and there stood Effie. "Good Heavens!" She exclaimed. "What are you two doing?" I feel myself blush a very deep shade of red. I would answer her but I'm too embarrassed to speak so I look at Peeta. "Nothing, Effie." Then she looks at us like we're stupid. "Oh really! This doesn't look like nothing!" Then what does it look like Effie?" Peeta says, sounding annoyed. Effie lowers her voice to a harsh sounding whisper, "Why did you two sleep together?" Then Peeta just laughs a little, "What?" He says. Effie just roles her eyes and storms out of the room. I' still blushing as I drop my head back down on Peeta's chest. He stops laughing and looks at me, "Where we're we?" I look at him and give him a playful smile before I bring my lips to his. My hands go to his hair and his hands go to my back. We finally break apart when we need air. He rests his forehead against mine and I can feel his breath on my face. "So, what do we do now?" He asks me. "I don't really now." I say sighing. "Maybe we should talk to someone." We sit up and face each other. "Who can we trust to keep this a secret?" I smile as he asks this because for once I can answer one of his questions. "We can tell Cinna."

I get in the shower and Peeta goes to my room to get me some clothes. He passes them to me through the door like we did yesterday and I change. Then I leave the bathroom and he goes in to shower. While he showers I brush my hair and braid it. Peeta steps out of the bathroom and he asks, "Are you ready?" I nod and we exit the room into the hallway. Instantly I feel people staring at me. "Peeta," I whisper. "Everyone is staring at us." He holds out his hand for me and I take it gladly. Then he whispers in my ear, "Effie Has probably told everyone one the train what she thought we were doing last night." I hold on to his hand a little tighter and avoid eye contact with everyone we pass.

We walk like this for a few minutes when a loud voice came from the announcement speakers, "Peeta, Haymitch would like to see you in the dinning area. Thank you." I look at Peeta "I'll be back later. Just go talk to Cinna, it'll be fine." I nod and reluctantly let go of his hand, then he walks in the other direction.


	3. Chapter 3

When I come up to Cinna's room I hear a sewing machine working at full force. I knock on the door and wait a few seconds but no one answers the door. "Cinna!" I say, "It's Katniss, open the door." Immediately I her the sewing machine stop. Then the door opens, "Come in Katniss. Take a seat." He say, motioning to a nice chair in the corner of the room. I sit down and start to organize my thoughts when Cinna sighs and starts talking before I do. "Katniss, is it true?" "No Cinna. None of it's true. I promise." I want Cinna to believe me, I need his advice. "I believe you, but why is the whole train talking about it?" Peeta was right, Effie did tell everyone. "Well…" _How am I going to put this?_ "Effie walked in on Peeta and I kissing this morning." He gives me a look of doubt, "Are you sure that's all? I've been hearing something else too." What ever he heard it has to be a lie, we weren't doing anything else. "What?" I asked. "Were you wearing his shirt?" I let my head drop. I completely forgot about that. How could I be so stupid? "Cinna it's not what you think. I just took a shower in his room and didn't remember to bring any clothes for me to change into afterwards." "Shower?" Cinna says raising his eyebrows. "Separate showers Cinna! Separate!" I almost yell at him. "Katniss I don't think you should worry about this too much. Personally, I don't think it's a big problem."

"What? People think that Peeta and I slept together! How do you not see the problem with that?" I say, yelling loudly this time. "Katniss think about it. All of Panem knows that funny, handsome, and absolutely in love with you. This could be looked at as a good thing." "But the press…" I say. "The press will make this public, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. I think that you're fighting your feelings for Peeta more than you're fighting Effie and the press." All I can do is hang my head, confused. "Katniss, do you like him?" I look up at him and I can tell he's trying to hide a smile. "I guess, maybe, a little…yes…" "Do you love him?" "Yes…" I say, sighing. _I can't believe I just said that._ "Then I don't see what the problem is." "Cinna I've never even had a boyfriend." I admit. "Never?" He asks. "Being as beautiful as you I find that hard to believe." "The closest thing I've had to a boyfriend is Gale." "Gale?" He asks._ Uh, oh._ "Your cousin?" "Yeah… about that. He isn't actually my cousin. That was just a lie people made up so he wouldn't interfere with the whole "Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12" act." "Do you love Gale?" He asks hesitantly. "Yes, but only like a brother." "Then you need to tell Peeta how you feel. He needs to know that your love for Gale is different from your love from him." "Cinna I'm not good with words. You know that." "Well you have to let him know how you feel somehow. But for now I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can finish the dress that I was making for you." I get out of my chair and hug him. "Thanks Cinna… for everything." He smiles, "Go get him girl on fire." I gave him a smile back and then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to go to the dinning area to see Peeta and Haymitch but when I got there everyone was eating breakfast. Peeta say me and said, "Is Cinna coming to eat with us?" I shook my head, "No, he has to finish a dress for me." He simply nodded and I sat down next to him. How am I supposed tell him I love him? "So," Effie says breaking the silence. "I've come up with a solution to our scandalous problem." "Effie," I say. "Do you really think it's that big of a problem?" She glares at me, "Yes, infact I do. I want you two to be seen by the press as a modest couple with manners." I stand up and slam my fist on the table. "I don't give a damn what the press thinks!" I yell. Peeta stands up and puts a hand on my clenched fist. I unclench my fist and hold Peeta's hand. Effie yells back at me, "Well I do and that is why from now on you and Peeta will sleep in separate, guarded, rooms!" That's the first time I've ever seen Effie truly angry, but I didn't care that she was angry. Peeta and I need each other. I love him, he loves me, and we help each other with our nightmares.

I take of running down the hallway towards my room and tears start streaming down my face. I reach my room and open the door. I throw myself on my bed and just cry. I cry because I know the nightmares will get worse without Peeta with me, his nightmares will probably get worse too. Then I feel a hand start rubbing circles on my back. "Katniss, it will be okay." Peeta says. "No it won't Peeta. My nightmares will just get worse if you're not there." He pulls me onto his lap and I don't object. "My nightmares are going to get worse too, but will be okay." I look up at him. I never really thought about the fact that Peeta probably had nightmares too. I feel so selfish. "Peeta, what are your nightmares about?" "My nightmares are about losing you." Some of my nightmares are about losing him, but not all of them. Not like how he dreams about me. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I'm just so selfish." I say laying my head down on his chest. "Katniss, it's okay. When I wake up and see you everything's fine." "But nothing's going to be fine tonight." I say in a whisper. "Don't say that. We have all day to think of a plan. It'll be fine."

We stay together all day and try to think of a plan but nothing comes to us. When the time comes for us to go to sleep we walk hand in hand to our rooms, which are right next to each other. As soon as we got to the hallway that are rooms were in I see two muscular guards at each of our doors. Peeta leans down and whispers in my ear, "Effie isn't taking this lightly is she?" I turn to him and he kisses my forehead before we go to our separate rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't want to sleep, I'm not sure I could if I tried. So, I decide to take a shower. The hot water feels good, but it doesn't take away my worries. Honestly, I'm scared of my nightmares, I'm not as strong as the people of Panem think I am, or as strong as I want to be. I get out of the shower, get dressed, and crawl under the covers. Then I fall into a restless sleep…

-I'm running through the woods as fast as I can. I'm being chased by the mutts. Peeta and I are running to the cornucopia but when I look, he isn't at my side anymore. When I turn around to find him he isn't there. Instead I see a mutt with beautiful blue eyes, Peeta's eyes. Then it lunges for my throat…-

I wake in a cold sweat, screaming, "Peeta!" I roll over to find him and have him wrap his arms around me, but he isn't there. "Peeta!" I scream again. This time I hear him next door, "Katniss? It's okay. I'll be right over." I run over to the door and try to open it but it's locked from the outside. "Let me out!" I scream. I can't take it anymore! I throw myself into the door a few times but all that I get out of that is a bruised shoulder. I slide down the back of the door and sit on the floor, rubbing my shoulder. Then I hear Haymitch in the hallway. "What the hell is going on?" He asks. "Haymitch let us out!" Peeta yells. I can hear the jingle of keys and then Peeta's door opens. I stand up and back away from the door before I hear the keys again. Then my door opens and I see Peeta. I run and throw my arms around his neck. He immediately puts his hands around my waist and I lay my head against his bare chest. And let my tears flow freely. "Katniss, it's okay. It was just a dream." I take my head off of his chest and look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Peeta you were gone! They turned you into a capitol mutt and you tried to kill me." I start crying harder. Peeta takes one of his hands from my waist and wipes some of the tears from my face. "I'm here Katniss. And I'm not going anywhere, not if you don't want me to." I just hold onto him tighter to let him know that I don't want him going anywhere. "Well…" Haymitch says, "It looks like I get to be the one to tell her that her brilliant plan failed miserably. See you guys in the morning." Then he shuts the door. Peeta then picks me up and carries me to the bed. He pulls back some of the blankets and lays me down on the bed. I feel his hands leave me and I panic. He would never leave me but I'm still scared so I grab his hand. "Stay with me?" I say. "Always." He says smiling. Then he gets under the blankets and lies down next to me. He puts his arms around my waist and I snuggle closer to him. We lay there like this for about fifteen minutes until I'm sure he's asleep. Then I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I love you Peeta." And give him a quick kiss on the lips. I roll back over and think _well that wasn't so hard_ but I'm sure it will be much harder to say to him when he can hear me. I close my eyes and decide to try and get so sleep. Then I hear, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." My eyes fly open and one of Peeta's hands leaves my waist tucks a piece of hair away from my face, behind my ear. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter as I blush. Then he kisses my neck and I feel his lips curve into a smile against my skin. Where his lips leave my skin I feel like I was just touched by electricity. I roll over to find him staring at me smiling. This only makes me blush more. I feel embarrassed so I cover my face with my hands. Peeta carefully moves my hands from my face. "Katniss don't hide, you're beautiful." Before I know what I'm doing I press my lips against his. He seems a little startled at first but quickly starts kissing me back. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. Then I run my hands through his hair and he holds me tighter. This kiss isn't like the other kisses we have shared so far on the victory tour. It isn't forced, it's real. When we both finally need air, he leans his forehead against mine. "No more pretending?" I ask, even though I already know what the answer I going to be. "No more pretending." He assures. I snuggle close to him again and he wraps his arms around me again. Then we both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up still in Peeta's arms, which is a very good way to start the day. I roll over to find that he is already awake. "Good morning." He says smiling. He stretches his arms up over his head and leans in to kiss me. I play along but at the very last second I roll off the bed and run across the room. He raises his eyebrows at me and I say, "I you want to kiss me, you have to catch me first." Don't get me wrong, kissing Peeta is fun, but with this I get to kiss him and mess with him. Instantly after I tell him to catch me he jumps off the bed and comes after me. I take off running across the room. But he is too fast and he wraps his arms around me. I start screaming, but it's a playful scream. Then he puts his hand over my mouth while he's laughing. "Are you trying to wake up the whole train?" He asks me. Then he removes his hand from my mouth. "Sorry," I whisper. "I forgot where we were." And honestly, I think it's the first time in a while that I've been so happy and carefree. Which is odd, especially because of Snow's threats to me and everyone I love.

"Now, what was I supposed to get for catching you?" He says smiling. "Oh, that's right." Then he leans foreword and kisses me. Then he pulls back, "We should probably get ready, breakfast is at eight so we have two hours to get ready." He lets go of me and heads for the door. "Wait." I say grabbing his arm. "Don't leave. Shower in here. Please…" "Katniss, don't you remember what happened the last time?" I shrug my shoulders, "Peeta, I don't care what everyone thinks." "Katniss, okay. I believe you, but I have to shower in my room because I don't have any clothes to change into." I let myself frown a little so he leans down and kisses me. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

When he leaves I go into the bathroom, undress, and get in the shower. I wash all of the dirt off of my body and I scrub my hair until it's really shiny. I get out of the shower, put on a robe and open the bathroom door. When I do, I see Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed. I didn't expect anyone to be in the room so it makes me jump. Then I slip on the wet floor and fall, hitting my head on the door on the way down. As soon as I'm on the floor Peeta is at my side. "Katniss, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." "It's okay Peeta, it isn't your fault. Besides, it's nothing." But when I try to stand up I get really dizzy and fall back over, luckily Peeta is there to catch me. He carries over to the bed and lays me down. Then he carefully feels the back of my head and I wince when he touches the spot that hit the door. "Well," He says, "there is definitely a bump on the back of your head. But I can fix that. I'll be right back." He stands up off the bed and I sit up and try to grab him but it just makes my head spin.

He turns back around and lays me back down on the pillow. I hold onto his hand tightly while I wait for the room the stop spinning and with his other hand he picks up a phone. He pushes a few buttons and starts speaking, "Can we get some ice, painkillers, and orange juice to Katniss' room please? Thank you." Then he hangs up and looks at me. "You have to be more careful." He leans foreword and kisses me again. It hurts, so I squeeze his hand tighter, but I don't want him to stop. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?" He asks. I just sigh and he lays me back down on the pillow. A few minutes later an avox comes in with the things that Peeta had asked for. "Thank you." He says. She nods her head and leaves.

Peeta positions the ice pack behind my head so that it doesn't hurt. Then he gets me to take some painkillers with the orange juice. I look at the clock and realize that we have an hour and a half before we have to be at breakfast. Peeta finds a notebook and pencil in one of the drawers in the nightstand so he starts sketching something. I'm not really paying attention to what he's drawing, I'm looking at his face. He is so focused yet he is still so beautiful, especially his eyes. Not many people in the District Twelve have an eye color other than grey, and his are such a perfect shade of blue.

"Peeta." I say, getting his attention. He looks at me, "Yeah?" "What's your favorite color?" I ask. "What?" He asks laughing. "What's your favorite color?" I say again. He smiles at me, "Orange." "Orange?" I ask, "Like Effie's hair?" He brushes a piece of hair out of my face before he talks. "No, is more muted. Like the sunset." Of course, Peeta's favorite color is something artistic. "What's you favorite color?" He asks. "Green, like the woods, but I now have another favorite color to go along with it." "Really?" He asks. "What is it?" I smile, "Blue, like the color of your eyes."

He leans down and kisses me again but quickly stops. "I'm hurting you again, aren't I?" He asks. When I think about it, I realize that it didn't hurt. So I shake my head, which surprisingly doesn't hurt either. "Can you roll over?" He asks. "I need to check the bump on the back of your head." I roll over and don't get dizzy. Then Peeta checks on my injury. "Well," He says. "the ice brought down the swelling so the bump on your head is almost gone, and the pain killers speak for themselves. So I'd say your okay." He is always so loving and gentle, and just simply Peeta. "I love you Peeta." I say. Then I lean foreword and kiss him. He kisses me back and then just laughs a little. "What?" I ask nervously. "I'm going to have to get used to you telling me you love me and kissing when the cameras aren't around. But I think I can adjust." Then he gives me a playful smile.

I glance at the clock, its 7:43. "Peeta, I have to finish getting ready." I hop off the bed and go over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. I go into the bathroom, throw off my robe, get dressed, brush my hair, and braid it down my back. When I leave the bathroom I see Peeta, but I don't jump this time. "Are you hungry?" He asks me. "I'm starving." Then I hold his hand and we walk over to the door to leave. "Wait. How are we going to explain this?" I ask, holding up our intertwined hands. "We'll figure something out. Come on, I'm hungry." I roll my eyes at him and we walkout together. I sit across from Cinna and Peeta sits across from Portia. At the end of my side of the table sits Effie and at the end of Peeta's side of the table sits Haymitch. Peeta and I eat while trying to listen to the conversation. "Have you tried the shrimp they serve on the train yet?" Effie asks Portia. "No, I haven't but I'll make myself a note to." Effie smiles and continues eating. "Well," Haymitch says, "speaking of shrimp. We'll be arriving in district four soon. Peeta, Katniss, keep it up." I glance over at Peeta who gives me a nod, letting me know that now is the time to tell him. "Haymitch, about that, we don't want to pretend anymore." He looks up at me from his breakfast, "You two, to the hallway. NOW." Peeta and get up and follow him to the hallway. "Are you two crazy?" He says. "You can't just stop acting in love. You two know about Snow's threats and-" "Haymitch!" Peeta cuts in. "We don't want to pretend because we don't have to. It's real. We're real." He turns to me and a smile, my face turns a very deep shade of red. "Ohhh… I knew you guys would end up together." Then he heads back into the other room to finish his breakfast. Peeta kisses me on the cheek, "You're cute when you blush." I blush a little more and give him a playful push before we follow Haymitch, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

When we finish eating our breakfast we head back to my room. On the way there the train stops with jolt, I fall on the floor, and a voice comes over the speakers, "Attention everyone, we are having a few minor difficulties. Please don't worry, the train will be up and running by the end of the day. Thank you." Then Peeta comes over to where I am on the floor, "You're very graceful. Did you know that?" He asks teasing me. "You think you're funny!" I laugh. He gives me a smile, "As a matter of fact, I do. "Be quiet and help me up." He does and we walk to my room together.

Once we get there I remember the announcement. What are we supposed to do all day? I go over to my window and look outside. I see a beautiful sandy white beach. "Peeta, come here!" I say, excited. He walks up next to me and looks out the window too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks me. I turn to him and kiss him. Then I put my lips very close to his ear and whisper, "I'll go get a swimming suit." Then I lean back, se him smile, and run out of the room.

When I make it to Cinna's room I knock, "Cinna, It's Katniss!" He opens the door and motions for me to come in. As soon as he closes the door I turn and hug him, "Thank you for all of the advice Cinna." "It was the least I could do, you two belong together." I can feel myself blush at his words. "Was there anything else you needed?" He asks. "Yes. Cinna, do you have a swimming suit for me?" He walks over to one of the many racks of clothing in the room and starts flipping through the outfits. He stops and pulls out a bikini. It happens to be the same shade of blue as Peeta's eyes, only it doesn't look as beautiful not on Peeta. He hands it to me, "Thanks Cinna!" I say before running back out of the room.

When I get back to my room Peeta isn't there yet so I make myself a mental note not to jump if when I leave the bathroom he is. I go into the bathroom and put on my swimming suit. Then I grab two bathroom towels and head back into the room. When I get out of the bathroom, Peeta is looking out the window with a picnic basket in his hand. He turns around and I can't help but stare. I only get to see Peeta without a shirt when we sleep and usually I'm to busy screaming to notice. He is perfect. Then I notice that he's staring at me too. Instinctively I cross my arms over my chest. "What are you looking at?" I ask nervously. He walks up to me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, "You're beautiful." He says. I blush and he kisses me. Then I grab his hand and we head outside.

As soon as we get on the beach I drop our towels and take off for the water. After a few minutes a glance as the shore and Peeta is just sitting, watching me swim. "I can to you to swim if you want me to." He gets up and walks into the waist deep water with me. The first thing I do is teach him how to float. After about ten minutes he has it mastered so I ask, "Peeta, did you bring anything for us to drink?" "Yeah, there are water bottles in the picnic basket." He replies. I go to the basket and grab one, open it, and take a huge gulp. Then I grab a second one and turn to the water, bottles in hand. When I turn around, I don't see Peeta in the water anymore. I drop the water bottles and run back into the water. "Peeta!" I start screaming. I stick my head under the water but I don't see him. I pull my head back above the water, "Peeta!" I scream again. Then I feel arms around my waist, I turn around and see Peeta. I start crying and he says, "Katniss are you okay?" His voice is sweet and soothing. "No Peeta. I thought you were gone…" My voice trails off. "Shhh… Katniss it's okay. I was just looking for sea shells." I throw my arms around him and keep crying.

Then I feel him pick my up and start waking towards the shore. Then he sits in the sand and positions me on his lap. My crying is starting to stop but I still lay my head on his chest. "I didn't think that it would scare you but I promise that I won't do it again. Okay?" I look up at him and see his beautiful blue eyes. What if I lost him? I honestly don't think that I could live without him. I do the only thing that I can think of; I lean foreword and press my lips to his. He falls backwards into the sand with me still kissing him. He kisses me back, and this isn't one of those quick little peck on the lips, this kiss is me way of telling him to stay and to never leave. After a few minutes we stop and he looks at me, both of us our covered in sand. "Stay with me?" I ask. He gives me one of his Peeta smiles, "Always." He says.

The rest of the day is spent with swimming, looking for sea shells, eating our picnic, and talking. But Peeta never leaves me sight. At the end of the day I have my head laying in Peeta's lap and he is playing with my hair. I look out at the ocean and see the way that the water looks when the sun is setting. It looks beautiful, especially because sunset orange is Peeta's favorite color. Then I get to thinking; as much as I know that Peeta would never leave me I want to be able to call him mine forever. Before I realize what I am doing I look at Peeta and say, "Peeta, we should get married." Before he responds, he reaches into the picnic box and pulls out a small black box, "I was thinking the same thing." He opens the box and puts the ring on my finger. It is a gold band with a small diamond on it, so that t won't interfere with my hunting, and the words going around the ring say, _I Love You, My Girl On Fire._

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it! I plan on writing more stories very soon. I don't know whether to write about Katniss getting Hijacked and what would happen I Katniss' mom was abuse instead of Peeta's mom. What should I write first? I'm leaning towards the second idea first.**


End file.
